1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to signal processors and more specifically to a micro-vector, multi-processor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, to efficiently perform vector arithmetic such as fast fourier transform, correlation and convolution, digital filtering (transversal and recursive), quadrature translation, digital beam forming and integration and smoothing, large scale pipeline computers such as the Texas Instruments Incorporated Advanced Scientific Computer (ASC) were commonly employed.
Later, signal processing systems such as the Texas Instruments Incorporated Multiple Application Processor (TIMAP) system based upon a commercial minicomputer system (TI-980) and the Texas Instruments Incorporated Advanced Array Transform Processor (AATP), described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,773. The AATP is a programmable peripheral processing unit designed and programmed to efficiently implement signal processing algorithms. However, such a system does not provide autonomous operation of a vector processor which shares memory with a minicomputer.
This invention provides fast and economical vector arithmetic and signal processing in general.